Unnamed Investigation Agency
The Unnamed Investigation Agency or 'UIA '(known as “The Government” by players) for short, is a government agency that is active on the Fortnite Battle Royale map. Vehicles from the agency have appeared around the map after the v4.0 Update on May 1st. The agency owns a facility in the Main crater, Dusty Divot. The UIA seems to be inspecting the Glowing rock that can be found in the Main crater. UIA vehicles can also be seen inspecting all other craters created by the meteor with the notable exception of the small crater at the Motel. The UIA has shown up at the crater at the Main crater, The Chair Store store in Tilted Towers, the crater in the Prison, the crater near Fatal Fields, the crater in Risky Reels, the crater in the Western forest, the crater near the Race Track and the crater near the Broken Castle. The UIA set up dig-sites in season 8 and dug up the metal hatch at the lake and set up labs. Like Dusty Divot, it became overgrown so they set up turbines near Pleasant Park and investigating the volcano called Pressure Plant in 9.0. Pressure Plant features a helicopter and truck and their buildings with the same style. It is more of a government power plant like the turbines. Season 4 In Season 4, they were in charge of researching the mysterious meteor (Actually the Visitor). They had set up a large research facility (later known as Dusty Divot) in the middle of the crater from the impact of the Meteor. Season 8 They came back in Season 8 when players first spotted a helicopter with their logo on it flying around the map. It flew to several different locations, as if it was looking for something. They then made a dig site West of Paradise Palms. Nothing had been found there. After a few days, the Government set up another digsite and discovered lava under a tree in Dusty Divot. They then found metal plating near Loot Lake, and dug that up, to reveal a huge vault. Then, after messing around with the Runes found around the map, they had successfully opened the vault, allowing everyone to enter the vault for a short of time. Afterwards, the vault was closed as players had managed to find a way to “unvault” a single item (the Drum Gun to be specific). Season 9 In Season 9, all of their products (cars, diggers, and trucks) had received a futuristic- themed update. The Government were in charge of extracting energy from the vault to Neo Tilted. They also took over The Prisoners Volcano for a bit and created the Pressure Plant. Unfortunately, it had been taken over again, this time by Singularity’s Team in order to build Mecha. Chapter 2: Season 1 They came back in Chapter 2: Season 1 when diggers and some construction equipment showed up at Risky Reels. The diggers have The Government logo on them, although this could be a reused asset. Later, they took down the screen, and replaced them with the landing and voting pads for the Live At Risky event. Vehicles The UIA uses various vehicles to inspect craters or block off roads. The most common vehicle is the UIA car, these cars are always seen at craters. At many craters you can also find UIA trucks. Then there are also some vehicles that can only be found in Dusty Divot; there is a truck that transports robots, a UIA dumper, UIA helicopter and a UIA digger/ excavator found at Pressure Plant and dig sites which have none because they are abandoned. Known POIs *Dusty Divot (Season 4 and partially in Season 8) *Loot Lake (Season 8 and Season 9) *Dig Site West of Paradise Palms (Season 8) *Pressure Plant (Season 9) *Risky Reels (Chapter 2: Season 1) Products * Government Trucks * Government Cars * Government Diggers * Government Helicopter * Umbrella (Vindertech, possibly) * Webrella (Vindertech, possibly) * Holographic (Vindertech, possibly) * Jetpack (Vindertech, possibly) * Battle Bus (Vindertech, possibly) * V-Bucks (Vindertech, possibly) * Supply Drops (Vindertech, possibly) Trivia * Their logo is closely related to that of Vindertech, leading people to speculate that they are either related or the same. Gallery Dusty Divot - Location - Fortnite.jpg|Dusty Divot Government Car - Fortnite.jpg|Car Loot Lake Vault - Location - Fortnite.jpg|Loot Lake Pressure Plant - Location - Fortnite.png|Pressure Plant Category:Story and Lore Category:Companies